


To seek a kiss not mine alone

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Creature Fic, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Merlin, how long had he dreamed of this? Forever, if he was honest with himself. He'd wanted James for so long, long before he'd become a vampire. Long before Albus had even known how wrong it was to want your brother this way.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To seek a kiss not mine alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings: Fast sex. Pining. Creature!Fic: Vampire. Incest. Threesome.**

* * *

If Albus didn't know any better, he would have been sure that his brother had got bitten by a vampire just to make _his_ life miserable. Brooding -- well more than usual and sitting in the attic at their home was now James's favourite past time. 

His dad had moved away to Romania, leaving the house to Al and James, after Lily had married. She and her husband Francois also had moved to France to be closer to Al's mum and Mr Zabini. Lily was always a bit closer to Mum than anyone else, anyway. 

But James? James had been there for Albus when he was struggling because of his parents' divorce. And now, Albus was required to be there for James. Okay, maybe he'd offered, but what else was he supposed to do? Not take care of his brother?

The attic was the place to be during the daytime, sure, Albus got that, but James liked to stay there at night, too. He had a habit of going out once or twice a week but when he'd return, he went straight to the attic. 

Slowly, Albus had started to bring James's stuff from his old room into the attic. James didn't seem to care for them though, still he never asked Albus to stop. 

When James would go out, Albus sneaked into the attic to take a look around. He'd wondered if James's smell would linger there and he'd go and look at his art, or just sit in his makeshift bed. Albus really missed his brother. They didn't joke around, fight, or did anything together anymore. Sure, Albus had a life of his own, but whenever he was out with his friends, he often wondered what James was doing at home. 

Did James wonder what Albus did at home when he was out?

* * *

What added insult to injury was when the first time Albus actually saw James smile after him turning was not with him, but with Scorpius. Sure, Scorpius was Albus's best friend, and Al sort of had a thing for Scorpius too, but to see that Scorp was able to make James laugh when Albus couldn't, was nothing short of heart breaking. 

Except, it was James. And he was laughing. So it wasn't really all _that_ heart breaking. 

"I brought you some synthetic blood," Albus announced because yes, he was _that_ kind of a shit that had to _remind_ Scorpius that he was flirting with a vampire. 

Scorpius looked at Albus and immediately his face-hardened. Albus knew it wasn't because of anger, because Al knew all of Scorpius's expression; it it was embarrassment. Scorpius had just been caught and clearly, he'd thought that he was doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

Scorpius stood up and said goodbye to James before he tapped Albus's shoulder and waited outside the room. 

Unlike Scorpius, James wasn't embarrassed and he was _scowling_ at Albus. As if, Al had just taken James's dessert away from him. Except, Albus knew that James wouldn't feed on humans, not willingly anyway. Still, that hunger in James's eyes _bothered_ Albus. 

After James looked like he was squared away for the rest of the afternoon, and he'd eventually take a nap that would wake him up just after sunset, Albus's headed out to dinner with Scorpius. 

That night, Scorpius had finally kissed him.

* * *

Their dad had left them with enough inheritance that none of the Potter children needed to work. After Lily had married and moved to Nice with her husband, she'd started to work part time in a primary school teaching English. 

James was well on his way of becoming an Auror when he'd been bit. Though, he could still have been a consultant with the Ministry, he'd opted to forgo that dream altogether. Albus usually split his time working part time at a Muggle bookshop and part time helping out Uncle George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He didn't need the money, but he needed to do something to pass the time. 

After James's accident, their dad had offered to move back home, but Albus had promised that he could take care of James. He could. Even if James didn't really want to be taken care of. 

James mostly survived on the synthetic blood Albus purchased from St Mungo's pharmacy, and sometimes at night, he'd go hunting in the forest; especially, when his body needed more.

They said that vampirism tends to heighten one's senses and with James, it seemed to have elevated his artistic skills. Most of the time, since he wasn't at the Ministry anymore, James was painting. And he was good, too. Albus thought he was remarkable and had even offered to showcase his work subtly around Uncle George's shop. 

Still, he knew that James wasn't ready for that kind of an exposure, and Albus didn't want to push.

* * *

"Why don't you take a holiday, Al?" James asked one evening when he had just about cleaned out the last bottle of his synthetic blood and Albus knew that he'd have to go to the pharmacy the next morning for refills. 

"Yeah, and who would make sure you don't get in any trouble?" Albus asked and reached over to wipe a drop of blood off James's chin. He offered for James to suck on his thumb so the blood wouldn't go to waste, and James hesitated for a moment. 

After he sucked on Albus's thumb, Albus realised what he'd actually done. Shit! He hadn't been thinking. He hadn't been this close to James in _so_ long and how could he have forgotten it! 

James shifted in his seat on his floor-bed; obviously, Albus had made him uncomfortable too. Albus scooched back a few centimetres, giving extra space to his brother. He wanted to say that he was sorry. He didn't mean to act like such a wanker. He didn't mean to show James how he felt. All these years, he'd been so careful and now he'd practically offered himself up. Would it be considered flirting? Can one even _flirt_ with their own _brother_?

Right. It was best to just leave then. He stood up abruptly and decided to just walk out. He could apologise for his weird behaviour later on. 

Except, when he tried to leave, James grabbed him by his wrist and tugged. Albus turned to look down and James was looking hungrily at him. It was the same look he'd seen that one time when he was alone with Scorpius. What _had_ they been talking about?

James brought Albus's hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

"Bite me," Albus heard himself say. 

James looked up at him -- shocked? Horrified? Albus couldn't tell. 

"I didn't say turn me, James. Drink from me." 

James's expression changed but that surprise in his eyes remained. Albus knelt down on the mattress so he was face to face with his brother and ran his hand through James's hair. James leaned into the touch. He'd wanted it too. For how long? Albus had to wonder. 

Then, James parted his lips slightly and his teeth showed. The vampiric teeth that Albus had seen so many times and had never been afraid of them. Instead, they only fuelled the fire of his arousal. 

James's teeth sunk into the veins of Albus's wrist and Albus released a small moan. God, to feel his brother do that to him, it was almost ready to push Albus over the edge, and they hadn't even done anything yet. 

Albus pushed James back slightly so his back rested against the wall and he climbed into James's lap. Merlin, how long had he dreamed of this? Forever, if he was honest with himself. He'd wanted James for so long, long before he'd become a vampire. Long before Albus had even known how wrong it was to want your brother this way. 

If James's bold hands on Albus’s body were anything to go by, it was obvious that he'd wanted Albus too. But, was this new? Was it only because his brother couldn't satisfy his own need and he'd settle for someone that was a willing participant? 

James moaned against Albus's mouth as Al straddled in his lap. "God, Al..." James murmured against his skin, his mouth biting, and licking Albus's neck -- any skin he could find. "Wanted you for _so long_." 

Well, that answered _that_ question. 

Albus's erection pressed against James's stomach while Albus pressed down on James's cock. They were still fully dressed and it seemed as though just the need to be in each other's arms, was enough to satisfy them for the moment. 

When touching and writhing against each other wasn't enough, James pulled off Albus's shirt before he took his own shirt off. Albus turned around so he could grind against James's cock; James's chest pressing against Albus's naked back. 

"Oh, shit," James said in Albus's ear; his own eyes were closed as he was just enjoying the sensation of James's erection pressing against him. He'd started to palm his own cock through his trousers. 

"What?" Albus said, and opened his eyes to realise that James had sworn not because he'd come in his pants, but because they had an audience. 

Scorpius stood near the doorway to the attic, mouth parted, gaping at the two of them. 

"Oh, shit," Albus said. He hadn't yet told James that Scorpius had kissed him.

After staring at Albus's state for a long time, all the while, James's hands grabbing onto Albus's waist, Scorpius finally locked eyes with James. They gazed at each other for another moment until James nodded at him and Scorpius crossed the room in three strides. By the time he'd knelt down to them, his shirt and shoes were off.

Albus began to speak. "Scorp--"

Scorpius placed a finger on Albus's lips and shook his head. A second later, he was kissing Albus and then kissing James. 

His hands went to Albus's trousers and he unbuckled the belt, pulled the zipper down to hold Albus's cock in his own hand. Albus heard James groan behind him and he thrust up as Scorpius swirled his tongue around the head of Albus's cock. 

Albus turned to kiss James, his cock pushing into Scorpius's mouth. He had no idea when this became about him, but he didn't really mind. 

James helped Albus get on his knees while Scorpius still continued to suck on him and he pushed Albus's trousers down before removing his own. He felt something slick against his hole and it wasn't long before a finger was pressing into him. James's finger, while his hips bucked and he was _really_ fucking Scorpius's mouth.

"Can I?" James whispered against his left ear and Albus nodded frantically. 

James lined the head of his cock against Albus and pushed in slowly. The angle wasn't the best as his legs weren't parted wide enough but just what he was getting right then, from the two men that he'd wanted equally, was satisfying. 

When James's thrusts became hurried, Scorpius released Albus's cock and knelt in front of him so they were eye to eye. Albus shifted to spread his legs, to give more access to James, and James was all the thankful for it. 

The heat in Scorpius's eyes made Albus's heart beat faster. 

Scorpius kissed Albus again. He tasted hints of himself on Scorpius's tongue while Scorpius wrapped his hand around both their erections and started to tug firmly. Albus grabbed Scorpius's arse in both hands and pulled him closer to increase the friction between them. 

He wanted just as much of Scorpius as he was getting of James. 

Albus felt James's teeth sink into his shoulder and he came with a cry. James wasn't that far behind him. He cried out his release and collapsed on Albus's back like a dishrag. 

Scorpius still hadn't come. 

Albus got out of the way and handed the lube that was on the floor to James who seemed to have understood. Now, it was Albus's turn to suck on Scorpius's cock and he did so as James fucked Scorpius with his fingers. 

They collapsed in a heap of sweat with limbs wound around each other that Albus didn't know which leg or arm belonged to whom. They relaxed into each other's arms, sticky and limp; no one willing to put in the effort of a cleaning spell. 

Albus would worry about it in the morning. 

He'd worry about going to the pharmacy to buy more blood for James, the awkwardness of what they'd done, and the anticipation of will they do it again? For now, he relaxed in between his lover and his brother; finally having what he'd most desired.


End file.
